


An Emperor's love

by roseey



Series: An Emperor's love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emperor Mingyu, Emperor's consort Wonwoo, M/M, Minwon are whipped for each other, Prince Wonwoo, Sexual Tension, Soonyoung the noble, growing intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: 'I didn't get defeated. You just won me.'





	An Emperor's love

Mingyu notes that Wonwoo bows down to the point that his forehead gets to the level of his own knees. It's not required, but according to his consort it is the proper etiquette, even if it is not an official combat; not even a combat practice. 

The Emperor saw his husband bemusedly looking at his General practicing the moves and when he was about to get down to the business with one of the knights, he offhandly threw a royal sword at his spouse, eyeing the surprise then the spark of challenge with a small smirk in Wonwoo's face. Something about the Prince of South sends Emperor Kim to new heights he never explored before. 

He takes the position, swinging the weapon multiple times and he takes pride in watching Prince Jeon's eyes following the silver shine of it. He thinks about placing the blunt end of it against the apple of Wonwoo's cheeks, and see if the glint of it matches the beauty the Prince possesses.

Wonwoo takes two steps back, the summer wind brushing his hair a little. From the corner of his vision, he could see the guards march out of the practice ground, thus affirming that it has to do something with their relationship status. Wonwoo smirks, knowing how Mingyu is going to fall prey for his prodding words. 

'Asking them to move out now? Not a little too early to presume the result? Or his highness that scared of the sharpness of my sword?' 

To his surprise, the Emperor remains cool and composed, irking him even more. He has always been like that, be it dealing with a case of treason or witness the most burdensome inquiry. He stays upright and commands the world under his feet. It tickles Wonwoo with fondness and drives him crazy ultimately when he's reminded of his position in the court: Emperor's spouse, Emperor's support-not Prince Jeon Wonwoo. 

Mingyu waves the sword, and Wonwoo blocks it vertically, straight to his face and the Emperor makes an expression of acknowledgement; eyebrows cocked and mouth to form a smolder.

'They know when to move and when to step out, trust me when I say they know what I want and-' Mingyu turns and tackles Wonwoo from the side, to which the latter responds by blocking him to the side and moving in circle, before aiming for his left thigh which made Mingyu jump back.' '-and you have no inkling as to what I want now.' 

'You want your pride not to be sabotaged.' Wonwoo declares, and finds himself stumbling back when the Emperor harshly aims the sword near his upper stomach, effectively disentangling one of the pearl necklaces that hangs below Wonwoo's chest. The string that ties his navy blue hanbok together dwindles in air and Mingyu makes a fake remorseful look, eyeing his husband. 

'I apologize.' He says and Wonwoo can tell that's not what his spouse is feeling. 

'I must admit that I'm not feeling challenged by the empty combat. I need something out of this.' He says as he knocks off the royal emblem attached to Mingyu's chest, the roaring lion hitting the grainy soil ground with dust bouncing up on the impact. 

Mingyu smirked, circling before pressing the tip of sword on Wonwoo's perspiring nape, dragging it slowly with no pressure applied and doesn't stop until he reaches the tailbone of his husband's. Wonwoo is heaving his chest to catch on some lungful of air and Mingyu is in the same state. 

'What do you want? I deny you no pleasure.' 

The Emperor swore he saw Wonwoo going rigid at the remark and is blissful that he is in the lead, his eternal fond for the man at the sword point developing more as the second passes by. 

He was on a trip to spend time, away from his duties to the Southern Kingdom, only to have his eyes find the slitted eyes and pale skin akin to winter, that made him gravitate towards their kingdom and ask for the Prince's hand in marriage. It was fool of him to be lawfully tied to someone whom he barely knew, but Mingyu has  taste in men -who loves books, like to sleep and combat and essentially remain peaceful with no disturbance involved. 

Wonwoo became the completion to his chaotic self. 

'I don't like to get up early and dress up for the Royal court. I want to sleep in.' 

Mingyu releases the hook and stands before Wonwoo, looking at him in the eyes. He narrows his gaze as he swings the sword which Wonwoo blocks without looking at it, crosses it with force and strikes back, making both of them stumble away from each other. 

The sun is burning aflame in the middle of the sky and Wonwoo wants to dunk himself in ice cold water and read books and have his scalp massaged with rose oil. 

The Emperor chuckles at his request, from afar. 'I thought you would request to be sent back to your home country.' 

Mingyu feels the air getting rigid as the smile is completely dissolved from Wonwoo's face. The Emperor couldn't help but empathize with the other, knowing how the circumstance was. 

The consent to wedding wasn't mutual, and Mingyu got the idea with the way Wonwoo was evading the meet up arrangements done with the Emperor. The Eastern Kingdom isn't to be played with and the Southern folks sure did understand that, if the way King Jeon bowed down to Mingyu at first meet is anything to go by. 

Wonwoo was reclusive yet respectful, one syllable answers and sounds of acknowledgement were the only things that accompanied Mingyu's one sided conversation. The Emperor wanted to try his best, to make it work even if he has to put in two people's effort. 

'Do you want me to?' 

Wonwoo's voice carried that vulnerability and Mingyu hated every second of it. He'd rather have Wonwoo being ice cold to him than melt to nothingness. 

'As I said, your happiness is my happiness.' 

Prince Jeon let out a barest of smiles. He took three strides, swung the sword, hit a strike and pushed back Mingyu heavily, making the Emperor lose his balance. His eyes however didn't leave Wonwoo's face. 

'My home is here-this place,  _is_  my home.' 

Wonwoo watched Mingyu's lips curving initially and with in three seconds, it turned to a full fledged grin. He was unable to spot the difference between his husband and the sun in the sky. 

'You didn't tell me what you want.' He remarked, taking his position. Mingyu seems too energetic after the confession and Wonwoo is really afraid to face the onslaught of attacks. 

Just as he guessed, Mingyu swiveled, straightened out and bent down to counter attack, tripping Wonwoo and pressing him against one of the many pillars arranged near the boundaries of the practice grounds. Their breaths are staggered and Mingyu is not bothered by the way he's literally breathing near Wonwoo's lips. 

The contact is close, unlike ever and they both are afraid to make even the smallest of the motions. 

'Move your chamber to mine.' The Emperor says as a mere whisper. 'If I'm your home, it's only fair that I get to see you every day.' 

Wonwoo's face heats up at that and he abruptly pushes Mingyu away by placing his hands on the other's chest. The Emperor laughs at that, placing the sword into his scabbard. 

'Are you accepting your defeat?' 

'Will you let me sleep in long if I move to your chamber?' 

'I will ask the royal court to assemble in the noon after lunch. Works for you?' 

Wonwoo nods, handing back the royal sword to Mingyu, their hands making a remarkable contact.

'I'm not defeated, you just won me.' 


End file.
